Princess Of Tameran
by Jay Roxy
Summary: It was a fact that was completely undeniable, earth was dying... we left eart behind and Headed for Tameran... Our Lives were perfect Till Blackfire took the throne... Major STARROB & BBRAVEN


Chapter one- Tameranian Nights

Hello everyone! I know I should probably finish my other stories before I start a new one but I have been haunted by this new story idea. Hope you all like it!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans**

It was a fact that was completely unsurpassable, earth was dying. Green no longer covered this now concrete playground. However, it was not until breathing started to become difficult did we think of leaving our home. Lucky for us, our red headed, emerald eyed beauty Starfire's home planet of Tameran was full of life and oxygen. So we titans and a ship of about 10,000 human civilians left earth behind and headed for Tameran.

In the beginning everything was perfect. Humans and Tameranians got along without a single quam. We all worked in perfect harmony. There was concern though when Moonfire, Starfire's father and ruler of Tameran, passed and Blackfire took the thrown. However despite our worry and to our complete surprise, Blackfire did not rule with many differences from her father. Starfire and I were even married with her blessings. Shortly after, Beastboy and Raven were married as well.

About a year down the road Starfire conceived our first child. Again Raven conceived her and Beastboy's shortly after. Beastboy and I's sons came into our new world nine months later. We even gave them Tameranian names because of how fond of our new home we've become. My son, Masu, barred not a single one of my human traits. His green eyes and red hair match that of his mother's perfectly. I guess seeing as raven and Beastboy mimicked all of Starfire and I's life stepping stones it would only seem appropriate that their first son, Heru, also looked identical to raven. His pale skin, Purple eyes and purple hair that donned his head matched her perfectly as well.

Three years later Raven gave birth to her second child, a baby girl named Katana. She was beautiful like her mother with pointed ears, grey skin, and green eyes. Starfire was in her 8th month of pregnancy with our second child. Our lives were euphoric. We could not have asked for more. Plentiful food, warm hospitality, the wealth of love from family and friends was more than we could have ever asked for from this planet and these people who helped us in our time of need. Then it happened.

The first half Tameranian half human child demonstrated her powers at the age of two. It was brought to the attention of Blackfire that all half blooded children had all the strengths and powers of the Tameranian people but did not require the emotional stimulant to active these powers. In short, while a full blood Tameranian needed to feel joy to fly a half blood needed nothing, just the thought alone would send them propelling in the air and firing off star bolts left and right.

Blackfire was not happy. In fear that the half bloods would someday take over her planet Blackfire order a mass extermination of all half blood children and infants. All humans and Tameranian parents of half bloods were enslaved and put to work building pure Tameran homes and monuments dedicated to Blackfire.

We knew they would come. Blackfire knew no such thing as sympathy for family. The Tameranian soldiers, with their large machete like knifes and sickles, broke down the doors of every cross bred family's home and murdered their children right in front of their parents. We had to plan fast. Thank god for Masu's green eyes and red hair. We had hired another full blood Tameranian to act as his father and the father of the child growing in Starfire while I hid. We still were made to be slaves when we would not abandon Beastboy and Raven while they were hauled away to the slave barracks. Still we felt grateful, had Mau had my Black hair or Blue eyes there would have been no denying he was half human especially because Black hair was so rare in the Tameranian culture and it was genetically impossible for a full Tameranian to have blue eyes.

So Masu was off the hook, but when the birth of my daughter, Netiri, occurred I was devastated. Her perfect angel face wore the same blue eyes and black hair that I did. We had to act fast. My original idea was to stand and fight for my baby girl but then Raven brought me back to reality. There were far too many Tameranian soldiers to fight off. I would get myself, my son, my wife and my friends killed. Raven then came up with an idea.

Starfire crafted a wicker basket and lined it with tar as to make it buoyant. She then placed the softest blankets in it and wrapped ever so delicately in between those sheets lay our little girl. We figured there were many indigenous Tameranian tribes that used the river Coorage that ran through our village and she was bound to float by one. Someone would save her. We had Masu follow her down river to guard the basket and when he returned mere moments later our hearts dropped thinking she was found by a guard.

Instead he told us of how he followed the basket till it floated into the royal bathing areas. I could not breathe as he told us of how Blackfire's 3 years old daughter Siti had found her and brought her to Blackfire. The tension in the air began to decrease as Masu told us of how Blackfire had held Netiri sweetly and decided to raise my half blood daughter as her own.

Netiri was free and as I, my wife Starfire, My half blood son Masu, my best friends Raven and Beastboy, and their two children Katana and Heru went to work as slaves for Blackfire I did something I never thought I would do in my life. I prayed to whatever god there was that saved my precious Netiri to send her back to save us too.

Well I hoped you all like it. Update soon I promise!!


End file.
